


Happy Birthday Ardyn

by NamiGideon



Series: Little Secrets series AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiGideon/pseuds/NamiGideon
Summary: Set a decade later from the story in my other work, Little Secrets.Some cute birthday love making between the Prince and his loyal old Chancellor.Comments are moderated.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Little Secrets series AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Happy Birthday Ardyn

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ARDYN'S SPECIAL DAY TODAY! AND HERE I AM, RUINING IT WITH MY POOR FICS :'D
> 
> Sorry that the wording and grammar sucks. Was a busy day, couldn't find a beta and I totally SUCK at writing smut. But of course I went and wrote smut bc I wanted something horny and cute.  
> Forgive me for the butchering of the English language. -_-
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARDYN. YOU'RE MY KING AND MY HAPPINESS AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH 💗💗

They made a point to never meet in public.

Their relationship had been a secret ever since Noctis was a child. A secret so well kept no one ever suspected the Prince was seeing someone.

So why did Noctis ask to meet him in this café? All his text said was " _ Wear your best disguise :)" _

And here he was, making himself pass for some unsuspecting girl with a venti in hand, looking bored out of the window as he waited for Noctis to arrive.

Ardyn saw Noctis grow up from a shy and quiet little boy to a rebellious teen. As a young adult, Noctis went back to being the same shy and quiet thing he was as a kid. Much easier to handle than the annoying, angry teen of only a few years back. They had been through a lot during all those years, but Ardyn didn't regret it one bit.  _ Not anymore _ . He truly enjoyed the company of Noctis, even when he was at his worst.

He was thinking of Noctis when his golden eyes fell on the next person that walked inside. There he was! Wearing a casual white shirt and some ridiculous facemask with a skull design. He carried a bag in one hand, a small box in the other, and looked like he just ran a mile (which he probably did).

"Fashionably late… Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"  _ She _ said, crossing her arms on the table with a smirk. One Noctis knew perfectly well no matter what face Ardyn wore.

"Sorry. Had to grab something on my way here" Noct flopped on the chair across Ardyn. "You picked a cute girl… Everyone is looking at you"

"My! You asked for my best disguise!" Ardyn said, bringing a hand to her chest.

"I thought we were supposed to keep it secret?"

"I only wanted to troll you, Noct"

"Please don't use that word" Noct looked back at  _ her _ with narrowed eyes.

"But I see you and that blond puppy friend of yours use it all the time on social media" Ardyn replied, amused by the look on his face.

"It's not the same! You--You're  _ old! _ "

"That's ageism!" Ardyn propped her chin in one hand. "... So, am I a boomer then?"

"...  _ Ardyn. _ "

Ardyn laughed behind her hand, shaking her shoulders. "Oh Noct, you're so cute"

Noctis rolled his eyes and stuffed the small box in the bag before standing and offering Ardyn a hand. "Shut up and please choose a slice of cake at the counter"

"Umm?"

"Huh, j-just because! Umm… girls like cake.  _ You _ like cake" Noctis pouted, following Ardyn with his gaze as she made it to the counter to choose. Ardyn acted like it was just another day, but Noctis _ remembered _ . He had the day marked down on his phone. It was a day he always looked forward to. And today, today he decided to make it special. Though his partner really liked to try his patience.

Ardyn settled for a mint and chocolate cake which Noctis paid for. By now Ardyn more or less had an idea of what Noctis had in mind.

"So… where are we going?"

"My apartment. I made sure today we'd be left alone. Told Iggy I had to study"

"And do you have to?"

"Well yeah. Let's just not focus on that today, please"

Ardyn touched her chin. "People are going to talk"

"You're acting as though you never snuck into the castle without being seen"

Noctis told Ardyn to sneak into the apartment in fifteen minutes, since he needed to do something upstairs. Ardyn teased him, how was it possible for a Prince to keep his home a mess?

"Yeah… a mess. Just wait okay? Fifteen minutes, please" Truth is, Noctis had cleaned the apartment down to the hidden corners. He did such an amazing job that Ignis would've praised him. Or perhaps he'd have fainted. Hard to tell, but the fact was Noctis took the time to clean and leave a presentable home! There was another reason why he wanted to get there first.

Ardyn waited patiently for those fifteen minutes. Wondering what exactly did this dumb boy need to do. His phone vibrated, on the screen a kissing cat emoji from Noctis appeared. He supposed that meant he could sneak into the apartment now.

Ardyn did exactly that, using the old trick he used all those years ago to get into the castle. Shadows and slightly open windows, movement the naked eye couldn't see.

Inside everything was quiet (and neat!) and Noct was nowhere to be seen. On the coffee table he found the small box Noct had with him earlier. Now decorated with a small card with the face of a cartoon cat and a note under it.  _ Don't open it yet. Head over to my room. _

Puzzled, Ardyn headed to the only room with a closed door. Peeking inside he didn't see anything just yet. Not until he closed the door behind him and Noctis leaped out from the wardrobe.

What he saw truly surprised him.

Noctis put on a pair of cat ears, black and white stockings with a heart pattern, black lace garter thong, so small on the front it barely covered his dick, an open black and white bra with a criss cross design and tiny heart appliques that covered his already hard nipples and a pair of long black satin gloves. The bright blush of his face contrasting with the colors of his lingerie. How blue eyed, though intense, looked down and away from Ardyn.

That was what the bag was for then!

Ardyn didn't say anything right away, and Noctis shifted uncomfortably on the spot, fiddling with his hands as he got no response. "s-sorry I know this is stupid… I'll change now"

But Ardyn stopped him, grabbing at his wrist and pulling Noct to him.

"Don't be foolish, you're breathtaking" the older male said. Noct blushed even harder, looking like he was going to faint at any moment. Ardyn kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. "Turn around, I want to see all of it"

Noct turned around slowly, giving Ardyn s better look. The thong could hardly be called clothing, really, but it looked really nice on Noct. Particularly the tiny jewels in the shape of another heart in the middle.

"Does that mean  _ you _ are my birthday present?" Ardyn asked, giving Noctis a slap on the butt. The Prince flinched in surprise, looking over his shoulder at Ardyn, nodding.

"Couldn't have asked for a better present" He added, catching Noct before he could turn around, his body pressed tightly to Noctis. "You're adorable, Highness". 

The Prince shivered, Ardyn only called him that when he was in the mood. Noct was happy knowing he got the desired effect from his choice of lingerie. The embarrassment he felt at the store was well worth it!

Ardyn felt along Noctis' body, his hands sliding down fair and soft skin, leaving goosebumps on their way. The choice was perfect, it left nothing to the imagination, but suited Noct to a T. He would have contemplated the metaphorical implications of such revealing outfit had he not been more interested in sinking his teeth on the Prince's shoulder just to hear him moan.

His fingers barely grazed the lace triangle above Noct's shaft, making him shudder in his hold.

"So eager, I see" Ardyn cooed into his ear. One hand remained close to the Prince's length, the other moving to his chest, slipping under the open bra. Noct kept making the most adorable noises, enjoying the attention he got from his older and more experienced partner.

Ardyn pushed him forward, tossing him on the bed. Noctis yelped in surprise but grinned back at his partner.

"Nya!" Noct said with a kitten voice, crawling on all fours on the mattress, then sitting and making the motion of a cat licking itself with a paw. He glanced up at Ardyn and, pushing himself forward, rubbed on his lover's pants, smirking as he felt his hard cock pressed to his cheek.

"Naughty kitten" Ardyn purred, pushing him back to lay down. "Open your legs for me"

Noctis was excited. It would be the second time Ardyn properly fucked him. Suddenly he wasn't sure who this gift was meant for! He put his hands in front of him, curled like paws. Ardyn thought that was adorable. Silly, but adorable.

Ardyn turned his attention between Noctis' legs; his dick pushed the translucent fabric, baring his (shaved!) balls in the process. A tiny droplet of pre left a tiny wet mark on the lace. A gloved hand reached out, tracing the underside of the shaft with long, gentle fingertips. With the other, he held to a soft thigh, kneading distractedly. Noctis breathed heavily, holding back loud moans. His older partner smirked. Noctis had always been a sensitive one.

"You deserve a treat for your effort" Ardyn commented, pulling at the fabric ever so slightly to get a peek of his hardened prize.

Before Noct could process it, he felt Ardyn taking him into his mouth. Noct threw his head back, cussing at his partner.  _ Fucker doesn't have a gag reflex! _ Thought Noct in amazement. Ardyn could swallow him deep on the first go and keep it up. Noct loved it, really. Ardyn gave the best blowjobs!

Sucking off Noct was always fun, he was very vocal and squirmed a lot. The faces he made were gorgeous; closed eyes, gritted teeth, blushing in absolute bliss. Sometimes he'd slide his tongue out and roll his eyes back if he was feeling particularly good. Ardyn purred, just to see what Noctis would do and the Prince rolled his hips, moaning like a slut, grabbing a handful of auburn hair in both hands. Ardyn allowed Noct to fuck his mouth, sucking eagerly as Noctis pursued his climax.

He didn't let Noct have it though, his teeth bit very gently on the shaft, still enough to be uncomfortable and make Noct stop.

"Shithead!" Noctis grumbled, letting go of Ardyn, glaring at him.

"It's  _ my _ birthday, not yours" Ardyn smirked, slapping his thigh. "Where do you keep the lube?"

Noct rolled over and pointed to the bedside table. "Last drawer. Please hurry" he was so close, dammit! If he waited too long his balls would hurt for sure.

Ardyn found the bottle of lube, barely used. Most likely by Noctis alone. He grinned, pleased by the fact his Prince was as loyal to him as ever. He tossed the bottle on the bed and was about to remove his clothes when Noctis stopped him. He looked down, head tilted with a questioning look.

"Keep them on… I like it" Said Noctis, a little embarrassed by the admission of his fetish. It wasn't his fault really; Whenever they did something sexual, they always kept their clothes on and that's what Noctis grew to like.

"Kinky" Ardyn muttered, unzipping his fly and climbing on the bed. Grinning, Noctis gingerly presented his butthole. The thong didn't even cover that! Ardyn pulled the string and gave that pretty hole a good lick. "How did you even get this outfit?"

"I said it was for my girlfriend" Noct blushed, hiding behind his arms.

"...  _ Very _ convincing"

"Fuck you"

Ardyn slapped his ass cheek hard enough to leave a red mark. "You're in no position to say that" Literally. He licked Noct again before pouring a generous amount of lube, smearing it around his asshole.  _ You're loose… Did you prep in the morning? _ He mused, surprised by how easily he could slide three digits inside. Oh well, much better that way, he didn't have to worry with preparations.

He really did prepare; a full night sleeping with a butt plug, an enema in the morning. All to make it the best experience for both. Noctis was silent, taking deep breaths to further relax himself. He felt the bed shift and Ardyn's weight shifting around behind him, until he could feel clothes brushing against his naked back. He glanced over his shoulder, Ardyn smiled, running his hand over Noct's back. Without so much of a warning, the older slid his manhood into him. Slowly, letting Noct get used to it.

The Prince moaned, hissed, mewled, pushing out with his hole to help him relax more, taking Ardyn inch by inch. He really wanted to just impale himself, yet after the first time they had sex Noct was sore for days, and that bad memory still haunted him.

Noct was the first to start moving, Ardyn remained still.  _ Let him do it at his own pace. _ It was cute to see him and just touch his body, cup his ass and squeeze. He'd eventually pick up the pace and let him go from there.

Noct made the most delicious sounds against the bed, moving faster, taking his partner deeper with each thrust until he took all of him. Only when pleasure made him confident did he allow his older partner to move and take control so he could just focus on the sensation.

Ardyn was gentle and patient. Noctis earned that kindness after all the things he did that day just for this old man. Such a loving boy, dumb in love the way only youth could be. Being in a relationship with him made Ardyn feel young again, even if he couldn't always keep up the pace.

They spent a long time like this, exploring their bodies; Their first time was far from ideal, having sex in an office they found unlocked. Now was their chance to do this slowly and truly love themselves. At one point Noctis turned around and took the lead, pushing Ardyn down so he could ride him. Bouncing on his dick while they kissed, biting on their lips and tongues, muttering sweet nothings whenever they broke the kiss to catch a breath.

Noct clung to the flaps of his coat, like he always did, his body arching, head thrown back. In this position Ardyn hit his prostate over and over until Noct couldn't hold it back anymore, cumming all over the other.

And that image was Ardyn's undoing; his precious boy cumming all over his clothes, leaving trails of semen on his shirt and vest. That was what Ardyn needed to come as well. But while Noct announced his climax with a loud cry, clawing at the clothes he just stained, Ardyn came with a silent huff, gripping Noctis by the thighs until red spots formed where he dug his nails.

Noct collapsed, nuzzling up against Ardyn, playfully licking his jaw and cheek, making nya sounds every time.

"Looks like my kitten is satisfied with his cream bowl" Ardyn commented, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Happy birthday, dumbass" Noct kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I love you"

"I love you too"

That night, they shared the cake and spent the rest of the night chilling on the couch with a movie.

"This is… our first date" Noct came to the realization halfway through the movie, when the protagonists shared their first kiss. They've been together for so long, that the Prince didn't notice. And it had to be a rom com movie which brought it to him.

"The downside of keeping what's between us a secret" Ardyn replied with a sigh. "Perhaps, if you could shake your friends off a little bit, we could have a few more in the future"

"They'll ask questions"

"Tell them you are seeing some pretty girl. If they can't find dates for themselves that's their fault. You don't have to belong to the losers club"

"Don't be so mean!" Noct punched him playfully on the arm. "I guess you're right, though. It's not a crime anyway" He snuggled up to Ardyn. Even if a lie, that he could finally say he was seeing someone was a huge step in the right direction.

Not even once had he thought of how he'd ever bring up the truth that he was dating the Chancellor of Nifelheim, of all people. And he didn't care. Ardyn was the one in charge, it was him who knew what to do and Noctis just followed.

When Ardyn left deep at night to join the shadows, he took with him the small box. Which Noct said to open until he was home the next day. In the box, Ardyn found a ring, very similar to an engagement ring and a note. 

_ "We've been together for many long years. Will you still marry me? I'm waiting for that day so maybe this ring will help you remember your promise. _

_ Happy birthday _

_ ~Noct" _

It made Ardyn chuckle as he put on the ring. He remembered clearly. He said he'd take Noct with him and they'd love together. They'd rule together even!

The time hadn't come yet.


End file.
